It Was Lost Long Ago
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He loved once before. Kagome figured that much out. What happens when he try's to forget but she keeps reminding him? Will he fall in love with her and could she ever fall in love with him?
1. Why So Cold?

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG,OR INUYASHA**

Some how the topic of Lord Sesshomaru came upon Inuyasha and his group. They had seen him early that day, and like always he was cold. The only one he talked to in any real manner was Kagome. Now as they sat by a fire they talked about him.

"I wounder why he is so cold" said Sango.

"Ha! that jerk was born like that" Inuyasha said.

"Is he cold to everyone?" Shippo asked.

"Now that I think about it Shippo...no he is not" Kagome said. Shocking everyone.

Everyone looked at Kagome "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He is not cold to Rin" Kagome said, and she was right.

"I must say Kagome, he is not stone cold with you...cold but not as cold as he is to everyone else" Miroku pointed out.

Kagome looked to the sky, she was always thinking about others.

_I wounder what really got him like that, I know he was mad when Inuyasha was born...but he was cold like that before then... wish I knew_

_--_

Long before his father fell in love with a human,Sesshomaru loved...yes

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru...wake up"

"Melieya" He said

"Yes my Lord...it is time for you to go...your father will be waiting"

Melieya was a human girl, 16 or so, Long black hair, hazel eyes with just a tent of carmel, they were soft eyes. Her lips were always dry, but he was sure to wet them for her. She was young and inlove, as was he with her, tho he would never tell her and she asked more than once.

"I will be back for you" He told her in his always strong but cold voice.

"Yes I will wait" she smiled up at him with her hands in her lap.

With a kiss Sesshomaru went. They had been with each other for a little over a year, hiding there love from some. The girls brother knew but he dare not tell anyone. It would be bad. Human men didn't like demons taking there women, and while Sesshomaru's father liked human's just fine, most of the other Lords and Lady's looked down on it, not all but some. It was better to keep peace, to stay to their own kind. Sesshomaru would come and go at night. He had not made her his mate but he wanted to. The time was not right and war was going on.

One day war spread, demons were becoming more evil and taking lives, more women than men, more children than men. Things were going bad. Melieya's brother begged for her to leave Sesshoamru, but she refused. She didn't tell Sesshomaru about what her brother had said, they we seeing each other less and less with this war. Soon her human village would have to leave. To insure his sisters safty and their 4 year old little sisters safety he begged her to marry the rich and handsome man of their village. He could take them away from the war and give them what they needed. She didn't want to at first...But her sister was so young. Sesshomaru came that night and asked her to stay with him, to let him take care of her.

"What about my sister"

"She can stay in the castle"

She was glad to hear that, but something...something was not right, she just didnt feel like it was right, her head was over powering her heart.

"But how, wont it make a uprise with your Lords?"

"I don't care...no one will control this Sesshomaru"

She knew that no one would, but that didn't mean that his Lords would not control her, and she felt it not safe for her or her sister. She thought that they may killer her and her sister for mating with their demon Lord.

"I will come tommorrow for your answer" Sesshomaru said and with that he was off.

She had a fight with herself that night, her head won the battle. So the next day, mid-day...the miko of the village married her to the man, and just as she kissed him Sesshomaru showed up. He scared her, his eyes were red and he was angry, levied. He was to her fast and grabbed her arm, people screamed and the men grabbed there swords ready to fight.

"Why have you forsaken my heart" He asked her.

"Sesshomaru...I can explain"

"why have you forsaken me!"

She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to do the right thing. She could not love him, she would not, even if she wanted to...her head won the battle against her heart.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru...I can not love you, no human can love demon"

He threw her to the ground "You are all banished from this land!" and with that he left.

Later than night he was alone, his anger taken over. He swore he would never trust a human again. He decided that human emotions were a waste and a weakness, he hated everything and everyone from that point on, all he wanted was power, great power, so he could rid himself of things he didn't not want or need. He needed no one, Love...was nothing to him...he locked that up and trew away the key. Soon over time he would forgot what Love was, or what it meant or how it felt, or how to give it. Everything. That's how he wanted it to be, now all that was left was power.

**There were those empty threats and  
hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper **

**There were hours that just went on  
for days  
When alone at last we'd count up  
all the chances  
That were lost forever **

**But you were history with the  
slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong  
again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time  
on you since then **

Years later when his father mated with a human woman he was levied again. When his bother was born he hated him, because he was half human. When his father asked if he had someone to protect it took him no time to answer "no" why would he waste his time.

No he needed to protect no one, he needed no one. Years did past, and he did forget. Her, love, feelings...why he was even mad in the first place.

END FLASH BACK


	2. A Silver Moon

The next day the group headed out. They were near Sangos old village and she wanted to stop by. Miroku went with her and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. She could feel a shard near, and it was alone. It would seem no one found it. They were on their way to find it when a cold feeling came upon them. Kagome knew who it was _kikyo_

Kagome didn't want to deal with her, didn't really care to see her. "Inuyasha why don't you go see why Kikyo's here and I'll go get the shard"

Inuyasha looked at her, had she gone crazy? "What?"

"I'll be fine, there's no demons around plus it's not far and Kikyo only comes around when somethings up" She made herself smile. _by it, by it, by it, _He did. "Ok I'll be back in a few" With that Inuyasha was off, racing to his former lover. Was she his former lover? Or was she still his lover. Kagome had no idea. Kagome kept walking down the path and hummed to herself while doing so. She did need a little breathing space anyway.

She came to what looked like an old broken down village. It was a mess. Kagome walked down and looked around. Looked like a war had gone on here. There was something in the ground it was silver and very pretty. Kagome bent down on one knee and picked up the silver and dusted it off. It was a moon, a silver moon. "Wow looks like Sesshomaru's moon"

He was walking, he was thinking, that was in till he smelt her. _the miko is near_.

He made his way to her, why because he wanted to see what they were up to. As he got closer he knew she was alone. _I could kill her, why does the half-breed insist on leave her alone?_

That whole group confused him. When he did find her, he was a bit angry. She was in the village. The village he stayed away from. The village he destroyed. The village he forgot all about. He came upon her, staying within the trees and watched. She was kneeling on the ground and had something in her hand. When Kagome stood up she held the object up.

"Wow...it's so pretty"

Sesshomaru fist grew tight, he knew what she was holding. He watched as she ran her fingers over it. He closed his eyes, he could feel it. "Sesshomaru" He heard her call his name. His eyes snapped open. She was still looking at the moon in her hand. "Sesshomaru you can come out I know your there" How could he forget to mask himself. No matter. He came out and stood a few feet from her.

Kagome looked at him and then to the moon "Sesshomaru, I was wondering do you know what this is?" She held out the moon. He glared at it, If his mind brought back memories he would kick his own ass. "Hn"

Kagome looked back down at it "It is a protective seal" He told her, as if they always had conversations.

Kagome looked back at him _I thought he would know...but the moon...is that not his royal symbol?_

"Is it yours?"

"No"

"Oh" It was his seal, but not his moon.

"It is my family seal"

She had a confused look on her face "So it is your?"

"If you insist, yes"

Kagome put her hands on her hips " Enough with the twist is it yours or not?"

"It is my family seal, one would give it to one he wishes to protect"

_oh wow _She could not believe her ears _maybe it was his fathers _She held out the moon to him "Do you want it back?"

No, he didn't want to touch it, he remembered the day he gave it away and now he was kicking his own ass. "No...I wish to destroys it"

Kagome backed up and held the moon to her chest "WHAT! BUT IT COULD BE YOUR FATHERS! plus it's to pretty to destroy"

"It is not my fathers"

"Oh..but still..it's so pretty...-

"It belongs to me miko and if I wish to destroy it, I will!" He was demanding, a bit angry and she knew it. Kagome shook a little _his? but how did it get here? did he wish to protect someone at one time? oh wow_

He knew her mind was asking questions, question he refused to answer. Sesshomaru held out his hand, he wanted it back. Kagome looked down at the moon and then at his hand. She slowly made her way to him and very slowly put them moon in his hand. She watched as his poison melted the pretty moon to nothing more than a pool of silver on the ground. "Sesshom-

"It is none of your concern, tell me miko where is the half breed?"

He thought it odd his brother had not come rushing in to 'save her from him'.

"Uh...umm, he went to go find Kikyo she was near"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, odd was the only thing that came to mind. "And what of the monk and slayer?"

"Their at Sango's old village"

Sesshomaru turned around "Leave Miko"

Sesshomaru heard her feet move but he knew it was not her running away. He looked to her and found the her digging in the dirt. She stood up and he saw what she was after, a shard. Kagome put the shard away and walked back, past him. Before she went into the forest she turned back and waved..and gave him a smile. He felt himself growl. He looked to the village once more before turning on his heel and leaving. He had no wish to stay there.


End file.
